The subject invention is directed toward the dispensing art and, more particularly, to an assembly for operating a dispensing valve when a cup or similar beverage receiving container is moved to a receiving position beneath the valve.
The assembly of the invention is especially suited for use with bag-in-the-box or membrane type beverage containers and will be described with reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used in association with many different types of fluid storage containers.
Membrane or plastic bag type containers are in widespread use for storing and dispensing a large variety of fluids including beverages. Typically, the containers include a rigid, cylindrical discharge nozzle which extends through a side wall of the container closely adjacent the bottom. Normally, relatively simple molded plastic dispensing valves are fitted to the ends of the nozzles. The valves are generally operated by a simple tab-type handle which moves the valve open with a tilting movement.
Valves of the general type under consideration are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,400,866, 3,443,728, 3,972,452, 4,169,548, and 4,711,380. As shown therein, the operating handles or tabs generally extend outwardly and move the valve open with a simple upward tilt. Normally, the valves snap to a closed position when the operating tab is released. Consequently, the valves cannot generally be left in the open position but must be manually held to produce continuing flow.
When the containers and dispensing valves described above are used for dispensing beverages the beverage receiving cup or glass must be held beneath the nozzle with one hand while a continual valve opening force is applied with the other.
The subject invention provides a very simple cup trip assembly which can be used with dispensing nozzles and valves of the type described to permit one handed control of the dispensing operation. More particularly, the cup trip assembly of the invention maintains the dispensing valve in a full open position so long as the cup or glass is in a beverage receiving position.